Kurama FanGirls Unite!
by TheDarkDemonKanji
Summary: Are you a hopeless Kurama fan? Then join other hopeless Kurama fans to finally take some action! Fangirls can cause some serious damage... espically when kidnapping Kurama is the first thing on their list!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Kurama Fan-Girls Unite!  
  
By: DarkDemonKanji  
  
Yes, Kurama doesn't belong to me, but sometimes don't you wish he did? ^.~  
  
Kurama stared anxiously down at the slip of paper left on his kitchen counter.   
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
This letter is to remain completely anonymous. That is, you are to tell anyone of this announcement, unless you want to make your capture more complicated then need be. Due to over sufficient amounts of members in the "We Love Kurama Fan Club," the president, i.e., myself, has decided to take a course of action. We require your attendance at our latest meeting. However, we require that you do not respond in any way, we will therefore respond FOR you. In other words, you have no say in this. Expect to be ripped from your home at o eight hundred hours. This warning is given so you can prepare. Not "prepare" as in run away, but prepare as in a shower, clean clothes, etc. Although the member of the "We Love Kurama Fan Club" has debated that you are always showered and dressed in the most appealing of outerwear. We also warn you not to hide out, or recruit bodyguards, as this will not help you. As president, I have many connections, and will find you wherever you happen to be. As for the bodyguards, it is futile. Nothing can stop a fan girl on the run.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
The "We Love Kurama Fan Club"  
  
Kurama sank into a nearby chair and placed his hand up to his forehead. What was he going to do? Not only was this the fifth letter this insane group had sent him, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Oh course, Kurama thought to himself, he should be used to things like this by now. Only thing to do now was obey to their commands. Besides, maybe if he cooperated, he could sneak out halfway through the meeting. Yes, I'll do that, Kurama thought. I mean, how bad could this one possibly be?  
  
Oh Kurama, you have no idea…  
  
Visit...  
  
http://www.geocities.com/darkdemonkanji/Kurama.html?1081214865094  
  
for rules and announcements. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Gang Meets

KURAMA FANGIRLS UNITE!  
  
WE LOVE KURAMA FAN CLUB MEMBERS:  
  
Kanji  
  
Flamin  
  
Iris  
  
Chisara  
  
Ayame  
  
Venice  
  
Naomi  
  
Kityie  
  
Krys  
  
Akura  
  
Authors Note: Yes, Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, no profit off of this, bla bla… I'm sooo sorry if you emailed me and didn't get picked, but I put as max characters as I could…. sniff… anyway, hope you enjoy this Kurama fan girl goodness! Hiei fangirls... I will be emailing you soon! You don't come into the story just yet!  
  
"Hello and welcome to another-" Kanji started, waving her hand in the air for attention.  
  
"Kanji, we've been meeting like this for a year, you don't need to introduce yourself," Kityie smiled, rolling up a piece of paper and chucking it into a nearby trash can.   
  
"Hey, that's the announcement bulletin, don't do that!" Kanji freaked, running to the trash can and pulling out the piece of paper.   
  
"So, how exactly are we going to 'kidnap' Kurama," Iris questioned, holding two fingers as quote marks to emphasize 'kidnap.'  
  
"Well, if KITYIE hadn't chucked her paper in the trash…." Kanji scolded, Kityie responded by grinning and playfully sticking out her tongue. "…then you could see I have came up with a detailed, organized plan," Kanji finished, smoothing the wrinkled paper on her jeans.   
  
"… you made a… list?" Naomi slowly asked, turning the paper over to see an extremely long outline filled with notes and arrows.   
  
"A highly organized, planned, intelligent list," Kanji boasted, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"So basically… this is a fancier way of saying we're gonna jump him when he steps out of the shower…" Flamin added, raising her eyebrow and causing Kanji to flush a bright red.   
  
"We're nabbing him when he steps out of the shower?!" Akura covered her face with her paper and slid down in her seat.   
  
"It's okay Akura," Krys comforted, patting Akura on the back. "We're giving him time to throw on a towel… or maybe some boxers…"   
  
"I'll put down twenty bucks on briefs. Kurama doesn't seem like a boxer man," Ayame announced.   
  
"Oh, then I'll wager twenty-five on boxers. Kurama wears boxers Ayame…" Chisara replied, plopping twenty five dollars on the table separating Ayame and herself.   
  
"Oh, I believe you are mistaken Chisara, Kurama is a briefs man," Ayame grinned evilly, slapping twenty-five on the table as well.   
  
"He wears boxers Ayame…" Chisara smiled in return.   
  
"Briefs…"  
  
"Boxers…"  
  
"BRIEFS!"  
  
"BOXERS!" The two screamed, raising their voices and slapping their hands down on the table.   
  
"Okay you guys, that's enough," Venice cut in, pulling Chisara's chair around to face a direction that excluded Ayame.   
  
"People, people, enough of that--" Kanji started, watching as Chisara and Ayame continued to argue, with Venice's various attempts to break them up. "Girls---" Kanji started again.   
  
"I'm telling you, Kurama's butt was NOT meant to fit in loose boxers!"   
  
"GIRLS!!" Kanji screamed, causing everyone to about face. "Anyway," Kanji continued, smoothing her shirt sleeves, "I have divided us into three teams, each with a specific task. Goodness help me, Chisara and Ayame, along with Flamin, will stand guard in Kurama's room and distract him from the bathroom into the kitchen."   
  
"Are you sure he's going to be dressed?" Krys questioned, raising her hand into the air.   
  
"Well, our studies say that Kurama dresses in the bathroom…" Kanji answered, flipping through pages on a clipboard.  
  
"Excuse me," Akura asked, also raising her hand, "are those the same studies Kityie filed?"   
  
"Yep," Kityie answered for Kanji. Akura and Krys looked at one another, Kanji noted, a little flustered.   
  
"Well," Kanji tried to continue, flipping her orange hair behind her shoulder.   
  
"How are we going to get in to Kurama's bedroom?" Flamin questioned, jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Umm.. never thought of that… maybe, break down the door?" Kanji shrugged, chewing on the eraser of her pencil.   
  
"Can I fling myself through the window?" Flamin perked.   
  
"Sure, whatever," Kanji answered without looking up from her papers.   
  
"Sweet!" Flamin celebrated, giving a high-five to Ayame.   
  
"Krys, Akura, Naomi, and myself will keep a look out on Kurama's whereabouts and what he's doing. We'll keep the rest of you girls posted through walkie-talkies. Each group will get one, so don't loose it." Kanji annouced.  
  
"Where'd we get money for walkie-talkies? I thought we spent all our money on group tee-shirts?" Naomi wondered, sending Kanji a confused look.  
  
"…We… don't have any money," Kanji smiled.   
  
"Then, where'd we get walkie-talkies?" Iris pondered.   
  
"Presenting, state-of-the-art, communication devices," Kanji cheered, placing three pairs of walkie-talkies into Iris's hands.   
  
"Kanji, those are, Barbie walkie-talkies…" Venice slowly responded, pointing at the pathetic excuse for walkie-talkies.   
  
"Well, I improvised, so I borrowed them from my younger sister," Kanji replied with a laugh, then stopped when she realized no one else was joining her.  
  
"These things go, like, two feet… tops…" Iris grumbled, turning them over in her hands.   
  
"Well, we'll stay within two feet of one another, and work with what we have," Kanji concluded, throwing the other two walkie-talkies to Krys and Flamin.   
  
"And finally, Iris, Venice, and Kityie are going to be stationed in the kitchen where we'll jump Kurama and tie him up," Kanji grinned evilly.   
  
"Wait, we're going to hog tie him?" Akura questioned, eying the rope horribly stashed behind the podium Kanji was standing behind.   
  
"After we jump him…." Krys wondered aloud, allowing imagination to take full force, a grin slowly spreading across her face.   
  
"Can I jump him?" Ayame perked, jumping out of her seat and running over to Kanji.   
  
"Ooo, ooo, me too!" Chisara shrieked, soaring over the table in front of her and landing a mere inch away from Kanji's face.   
  
"Umm, sure, why not? Go ahead," Kanji slowly muttered, gently pushing Chisara away from the podium. "Okay everyone," Kanji yelled, attempting to distinguish order in an extremely disordered room. "We're going to meet here at seven o' clock tomorrow morning with the walkie-talkies… and… anything else that would seem useful.."  
  
"Do we wear our Kurama fangirl tee-shirts?" Venice asked, pulling on Kityie's tee-shirt sleeve for emphasis.   
  
"Hmmm… maybe not, it might scare him," Kanji wondered, placing her hand up to her chin in thought.   
  
"Hmmm… Kanji, I'm thinking we're gonna freak him out when we hog-tie him…" Kityie slowly answered, watching as Kanji's pondering face turned into embarrassment.   
  
"Aw, he's probably used to stuff like that by now," Kanji shrugged off.   
  
"Yeah, that's true…" the rest of the club mumbled.   
  
"Hey, how are we, exactly, going to… get TO Kurama… exactly?" Naomi wondered aloud.   
  
"Dude, this is a typical fan fiction Naomi. We just walk through a magical portal that just HAPPENS to be nearby and it's all good," Flamin replied, slapping Naomi on the back.   
  
"Yep, see, magical portal's under my podium here," Kanji smirked, turning the podium around and revealing a small door at the bottom that a house cat would have trouble fitting through.  
  
"Looks a tad small," Iris noted, pointing at the podium door.  
  
"Ah, well, we'll manage," Kanji smiled to her fellow club members. A large sweat drop formed on the back of Naomi's head. Boy, was this going to be interesting. 


End file.
